Chantelle
Chantelle belongs to Rain. Please don't edit or use her unless it's for a good reason. This code is from Heliosanctus' testing wiki, and was created/designed by Eclipse. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #800080, #4E004E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Rain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Toughness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Poison ivy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Purple and Green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | That poisonous butterfly thing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | "Me, Myself and I" -G-Eazy Ft. Bebe Rexha |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | None of them fit this one |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #800080, #4E004E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 17 (human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Part of The Reckoners |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To end all magic activity in Pyrrhia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | ? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | ? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | The Reckoners |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | The Epics |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Being tough, sarcasm, being an individual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Magic, weakness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | See under "Abilities" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Long-distance weapons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | ? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Welcome to the world, honey." |} |} Appearance Chantelle is a slender, tall RainWing. She has a narrow snout and arching, graceful eyebrows. She is extremely attractive, which causes many to approach her with cheesy pickup lines. Chantelle's eyes are emerald green with rich brown flecks, and she's exceptionally light in weight. She prefers to keep her prehensile tail straight, setting her aside from the rest of her tribe. She enjoys looking different and being creative in her own way. Her ruff is always flared, giving her a permanently agitated sort of aura. She likes this feature about herself, mostly because it gives a lasting first impression to any dragon she meets. She uses her camouflage ability as much as possible, and, because of her hatred of all kinds of magical powers, she wears a skyfire necklace. Personality Chantelle is an individual. She's tough, and it isn't an act. Chantelle has been through a lot, and she's against any kind of magic and enchantment. She likes to stand out, and is extremely good at reading people. However, she can be strict, rude, bossy, unnecessarily sarcastic, and overbearing. She's a part of a group that is against dragons with powers, called the Epics. Chantelle loves using weapons. She enjoys the power of holding a crossbow or a throwing knife. Chantelle is ''the ''feminist. In her mind, dragonesses can do anything. She loves attention, but hates socializing with other dragons. Being tough and mean is her favorite first impression to make, but she lets down her walls near dragons she really likes being around. She's a fast thinker, but sometimes she is a little too impulsive. Chantelle feels superior and higher than other dragons. She likes to look at the big picture, and works for the greater good. However, she hates when good dragons die for a cause (she doesn't mind as much when her enemies die, however). "Collateral damage" is one of the things she works against. She knows most animuses and dragons with power don't mind collateral damage, which is why she wants them all brought down. (Yes, I know. Crappy, rushed personality. But that's just what Chantelle would like :3) History wip The Reckoners wip Abilities Chantelle is not the best at talon-to-talon combat, but she is an expert with long-range weapons. Give her a spear or a crossbow, and her enemy will be dead within minutes. She's also quite agile and flexible, and her light weight contributes to that ability. Chantelle knows a lot about magic. She's an expert on animus magic and the conditions that come with it. She is also very well-informed about the glowing red dot in the sky that gave The Epics their powers. Chantelle knows the most about the illusion-creator Aurelia, and her two companions. Chantelle is quite sneaky, and she knows how to be subtle around other dragons when she's searching for her targets. Relationships wip Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Rainstorm239) Category:Characters